Where Did We Begin?
by rdfng
Summary: This is a prequel to my completed fic. When Roxas starts highschool with his twin Sora, he finds it isn't as boring as he thought it would be. Turns out there are more than just the same kids from junior high and elementary school. AkuRoku RikuSor DemXig
1. Who Are You?

Prequel to my fanfic called '_Where Did We Go Wrong?_'. Hopefully someone reviews!! xDD;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH2, but I do own this story and plot line : D

* * *

"Roxas, wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Loud rapping was heard against the bedroom door that disturbed the delicate air of peace. As the knocking persisted, thick white covers flew up into the air as an aggravated blonde stormed to the door and flung it open. Instantly, a curled fist made impact his left eye and a loud hiss of pain escaped the boy's lips. The fist immediately shot back whilst Roxas took a step back with his hands flying to his bruised eye, massaging it gingerly as a hot pain was starting to spread around the area.

"Sora, you idiot! Get the hell out of here!" Roxas screeched as he began blinking against the pain furiously with small tears formed in the lashes of his left eye. Sora winced at the yell and was ready to say an apology, but Roxas was quick enough to cut him off. "NO! Get out. NOW!" The brunette quickly scurried down the hallway and far away from the door and Roxas, making the blonde very relieved. With a roll of his eyes – or rather eye – Roxas slammed his door to make sure his point was clear that he did not want to be bothered this morning. He just flung out his school uniform on the messy bed sheets as he pulled a hand through his messy blonde locks. There was really no need to even comb his hair since he just went to school with his bed head and manage to look very nice. It was only a couple of minutes later when Roxas came down stairs with his plaid pants and tie with a slightly wrinkled white shirt, now sporting a black eye for his first day of school. He went into the kitchen where Sora was leaning against the counter and gnawing on a piece of dry toast whereas his mother and father were no where to be found.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Roxas grumbled, still aggravated with the fact his twin brother had woken him up and gave him a nice black eye to go with his clothes. Sora tried to say something but bread crumbs flew from his mouth, making Roxas back away repulsed. Sora coughed and downed a glass of water that sat alone on the edge off the countertop.

"Sorry. Mom went to go get groceries because we ran out of breakfast and Dad's at work." Sora wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand to brush away the stray crumbs as Roxas peered into the refrigerator. He found nothing decent for breakfast and just shut the fridge door in anger. Great. Another great way to start the first day of school.

"Oi, we better get going, Roxas! Wouldn't want to be late to the first day of school!" Sora cried, already opening the door as he fixed his blue sweater vest and combing a delicate hand through the gravity defying spikes of hair. Roxas just frowned at his twin's eagerness to get out of the house and start school. Honestly, what was there to be excited about school? It's just the same people on this island from elementary school to junior high – very exciting.

"Let's just go. Save all the chatter for later, alright?" Sora beamed regardless of his younger twin's negative feelings and pulled the door open for the both of them.

The walk down the trail was quite, aside from the cries of the seagulls and the distant crash of waves on the beach. Occasionally, Sora would talk about how excited he was to see Kairi again since she left to Radiant Garden for vacation. But Roxas paid no mind since he really didn't hang out with Sora's kind; he wasn't into the whole cheer and bubbly thing. He wouldn't say he was excited, but Roxas had to admit he would be glad to see Hayner and Pence again. They weren't so much as cheery but laid back and mellow.

"..oxas? Roxas! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sora pouted angrily as Roxas openly ignored him. Roxas just smiled slightly as Sora began to rant about how obnoxious Roxas could be and how this was a big opportunity for the both of them. But Sora's lecture was cut short when a familiar red head came into view standing by herself at the end of the street.

"Hey Sora, isn't that Kairi over there?" Roxas pointed out, nodding his head over to the spot where Kairi stood when Sora looked around curiously. Roxas had expected it coming, but he was still very embarrassed when Sora squealed out the girl's name and did a bit of a gay skip to the girl. In response, Kairi squealed back and practically pounced on the boy. Roxas flushed from humiliation and made sure no one he knew was seeing this. It always bothered him when people compared cool and laid back Roxas to hyperactive Sora.

"Oh my gosh! Sora! You look so good! I love the new cut – it looks great with your face! And Roxas! Seems like you haven't changed one bit. Although, that black eye is a pretty bold fashion statement." Kairi giggled with her fingers weaved with Sora's, the two swinging their arms about like cheery toddlers. Roxas just grumbled something under his breath sourly – although it wasn't heard over the loud squeals and giggles of the two.

And so Sora and Roxas were joined by Kairi on their adventure to school. Although, Sora and Kairi were walking at the head of the group while Roxas trailed far, far behind them so he wouldn't be mistaken to be apart of their group. As their walk lengthened, more and more students with identical uniforms to Roxas' began to file out from different streets, all assembled in their cliques already even before they had reached the school grounds. Everyone seemed to have someone else but Roxas. He couldn't find Hayner or Pence in the crowd of people, and knowing those two, they'd probably forget this would be the first day of term and be twenty minutes late to class.

Roxas was beginning to think of how much he hated the world when he was shoved roughly on his left side. He grimaced at the force, seeing as he stumbled for a few steps, and was about to say something reproachful to the figure that had shoved him when he was pushed once again – this time, falling straight to the ground. He landed bluntly on his arms and knees and Roxas could feel the sting a wound. He hissed in a mixture of aggravation and pain. He blinked a couple of times to shake off the bit of pain that was still looming over him when a lanky arm pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa, sorry man. I didn't mean to – holy shit, did I give you that black eye?!" A guy that seemed to be maybe a year or two older than Roxas was looking at him with shock and all Roxas could do was look back at him with the same expression. This teenager had long, spiky scarlet hair that wisped around his long and angular face. He was also very skinny, and it seemed that the shirt he wore seemed baggy, although it was probably the smallest size available. But all Roxas could stare at was his stunning green eyes. He hadn't seen anyone with that shade of green for eye color before and it was breath taking. Once Roxas realized he was staring at the older teen, he quickly shook his head and muttered out something or another.

"Wha? Sorry man, I don't have super hearing…" the guy snickered, giving Roxas a mischievous smile. A vein in Roxas' temple began to pulse at how annoying that smirk looked on the guy's face.

"I said I'm fine, you moron," Roxas snapped moodily, pulling away from the guy's grip and picking up his forgotten book bag on the floor. The other boy let out a whistle of surprise and simply laughed at Roxas' reply.

"Whoo, little touchy today aren't we? That's cool – I like 'em feisty!" Roxas was about to ask what he meant by that when those lanky arms wrapped themselves around his midriff. Roxas' heart missed a beat as he stiffened from shock but that did not stop those long and lean hands from rubbing against his stomach. When Roxas registered what was going on, he made a swipe at they guy with his bag but barely missed him. The guy chortled with amusement and shot Roxas another one of those Cheshire cat grins.

"The names Axel, kid. Got it memorized?" he cooed, advancing forward to probably feel Roxas up again.

"Yea, unfortunately, you creep!" Roxas hissed and swiped at Axel again. When Axel dodged the clumsy move, Roxas quickly weaved through the groups of people and was soon lost in the identical white shirts and plaid pants and skirts. Axel just smirked at the quick getaway and was about to go look for the blonde when someone jumped onto him.

"Axeeeeeeeeel! Where's Riku with my studded belt! I thought you were chasing him to get it back!" a whiny voice moaned into his ear. Axel shook the body off of him to see the dirty blonde with mohawk-mullet he called his friend. He couldn't see why though, since the boy was adorned with piercing and little studded wrist bands and other accessories that screamed 'Unappreciated-Musician'.

"Sorry Demyx, Riku got away again!" Axel laughed, only telling a bit of the truth. Demyx seemed to read between the lines though and made a face that was very skeptical. Axel rolled his eyes at him before heaving the boy up, his thoughts still lingering on the boy with the unruly blonde hair.

_W h o . A r e . Y o u ?_


	2. Why Do I Feel This Way?

Okay…

I have nothing to say because I am so angry right now, you don't even know...

This chapter was seriously corrupted from who knows what, and I had to rewrite the first half…WHICH WAS THREE PAGES LONG. ; A ;

Very stressed too, because I only update on the weekends but I probably won't have any time for it and when I get home on the weekdays, I usually sleep for 4 hours and then do my homework. D8

And please review! I'm so glad I got favorites and alerts for this but I want some reviews!! x333;;;

Sorry if I sound greedy, but it just looks odd on my stats with more than 100 views and I have no reviews…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH2, but I own this stupid plotline!

* * *

When Roxas was sure he wasn't being followed, he resumed walking by himself rather than run like a maniac between people. But he was still very peeved at how Axel had touched him when he hardly knew anything about him. His face flushed pink again when he began to reminisce how Axel's hands had felt through the thin fabric of his shirt, but was disrupted when he was harshly shoved once more. Roxas, who had thought it had been Axel finding him, swiped viciously at the intruder and was greeted with a sharp yowl.

"HEY?! What the hell man, is that how you treat me after I see you for the first time in months?!" But the angered voice, to Roxas' relief, did not sound like the coy drawl of Axel. In fact, it sounded a lot like Hayner!

"Aw, come on guys. Can't we just get along for once?" And that nervous cry sounded like Pence!

Roxas turned hesitantly to see his best friends looking at him curiously – although, Hayner was looking at him with irritation – and both still seemed the same as they did before summer break. His face brightened immensely at this and he just laughed nervously before apologizing to Hayner. But Hayner still seemed miffed at Roxas' reaction.

"Sorry, sorry!" he cried sheepishly while Pence just sighed at Hayner's stubbornness. Hayner made a skeptical sound as he adjusted his uniform shirt (although it looked even messier after he did so), making Roxas remember just how good Hayner was at keeping grudges.

"Come on Hayner! Roxas said sorry, didn't he?" Pence persisted, siding with Roxas because he had to deal with Hayner's hot head over the summer at Twilight Town. Hayner looked at the two with his nose upturned before finally giving into their stares.

"Yea, yea, fine. But why'd you hit me, ya moron?" Hayner huffed as he grasped Roxas' hand and they both squeezed them as a friendly greeting. Pence nodded curiously as well, and Roxas blushed under their intense stare of curiosity.

"Oh, well…I thought Hayner was someone else I ran into earlier." he mumbled lamely as he adverted his gaze away from his two friends and to the ground. Hayner made the same sound when Roxas had apologized thoroughly as a response while Pence made a sound of realization. Both he and Hayner looked at Pence while he padded his right fist into his left hand as if he had just received a brilliant idea.

"You mean that guy with the spiky hair? He's one of the class officers for the second years!"

"Oooh, you mean that weirdo from earlier, Pence? Wasn't he with another idiot, the one with a mohawk or mullet, or something?"

"What are you guys, his personal fan club!?" Roxas said in astonishment, surprised that they had seen him with Axel. And then he blushed horribly at what that meant. If Hayner and Pence had seen that little display, then that means tons of other people saw that as well. '_What a great way to start off the year…_' Roxas thought spitefully just as Pence began to explain what he had seen.

"Well, it's sorta obvious, Roxas. Didn't you see what he was wearing?"

"Not really… I wasn't caught up with what the guy was wearing..."

"He was wearing a different uniform from us," Hayner piped up. "He was wearing red and black with an armband. Student officers get special privileges and we can tell who they are because they dress differently."

"Yea! First year officers still wear normal uniforms because they're not as important as the second and third years, but they still get an armband. Blue, to be in fact!" Pence stated thoroughly and pointed to his shirt as and example and stated which colors would be what item.

"And then third year officers wear black and white with the mandatory arm-band." Hayner added in as Pence nodded appreciatively.

"How do you guys know all of all this?" Roxas said, still dumbfounded that Hayner and Pence knew so much about school when it was only the first day. The two looked at each other before they burst out laughing, which only made Roxas feel like an idiot for asking such a question.

"Duh, Roxas, we got a letter for class elections a week before school started!" Pence laughed while Hayner taunted Roxas about his idiocy.

Pence sighed and began to rub his temple furiously when Roxas proceeded to argue with Hayner. They were snapping at each other like crocodiles throughout the whole trek to school, and Pence began to miss the thought peace he had in Twilight Town (…although Hayner insisted they go to the beach everyday). But Roxas was inwardly smiling as Hayner began to shoot insults at him with a smirk on his face; Roxas missed having someone to argue with and someone to end up making peace between the two. It was better than being around his restless twin that was always jabbering on about something or another. A lot better. Besides, Pence and Hayner seemed to understand everything about Roxas and how he ticked. He couldn't really say the same for Sora, however…

_W h e r e . D i d . Y o u . G o ?_

"Welcome first years to Destiny High. I am Ms. Heartilly and I will be teaching your English course for this year!"

Roxas was sitting slumped in his chair as a woman with long brown hair and a round, friendly face began to explain the rules of her classroom. He wasn't paying the least bit of attention since he didn't have Hayner or Pence in this class, but a couple of people he recognized from junior high. By now, he would have been snickering at one of Hayner's silly antics or passing notes with Pence, but all Roxas could do was peer around the classroom and look at the 'cute' teacher.

"…and since this is the beginning of the year, I thought maybe we could do a fun little writing assignment! I'm passing out these papers," Ms. Heartilly began to wave a stack of papers in her hand, which brought Roxas back to reality. "…and I want you to answer these questions by going around the room and having the other students give you personal information about themselves!" When Ms. Heartilly had gotten the papers passed around to everyone, there was a collective moan; it was another one of those 'Get-to-Know-You' assignments. She just smiled sweetly and returned to her desk, where she filed papers as the students got up and began to socialize with the other kids in class. Roxas was reluctant to get out of his seat but brought himself to do so before looking around tentatively.

"Hi there!" Roxas jumped out of his skin at the sudden greeting, spinning around in place to a girl with a tufting halo of hair around her head with long pieces traveling over her shoulders and bright green eyes. "I'm Olette! What's your name?"

"Roxas…" He replied stiffly, plucking his paper off the ground (it had fad flew out of his grasp in his shock).

"That's a cool name!" She giggled. Roxas merely shrugged. "So, Roxas, do you have any brothers or sisters?" She was reading off of the paper and Roxas looked down to see what he should ask.

"Yea, a twin, do you – "

"Whoa, you have a twin?! Identical?" she cut in, her eyes going wide with interest. He took it that Olette had never met a pair of twins before because she was listening intently to him now and her face oozed excitement.

"Uh, yea…"

"Cool! Are you the younger or older twin?"

"Oh, he's a few minutes older than me…"

"What's his name?"

"Sora…"

She strung her sentences together in her enthusiasm while Roxas answered awkwardly. He didn't like talking about Sora too much because people often compared the two, like on their personalities and their interests. It was always '_Oh Roxas, try and be as creative as your older brother!_' or '_Oh Roxas, why can't you be as nice as Sora?_' when he was growing up. His parents always seemed to favor Sora more than Roxas anyways, since Sora had a deeper connection with them while Roxas only talked to them when necessary or when addressed.

"Hey Roxas," Olette prodded him with her pencil and he had barely noticed he'd been staring off into space whilst she was talking to him. "Did you ever notice that your name was an anagram of Sor – "

"Yea, I know." He lashed out, oblivious to how harsh he sounded until he saw Olette's face. She was staring at him in bewilderment with her face turning pink slightly. He realized what he said and was hasty to apologize uncomfortably to her. She accepted his apology but still seemed slightly troubled by his sudden snap of annoyance, but ignored it and trekked with him around the room and getting answers for the paper.

Time passed by rather quickly and before they knew it, Ms. Heartilly was calling fro the papers to be passed to the front of the rows and that everyone should pack up. Roxas was surprised at how quickly time flew and was stunned at how ell he got along with Olette. From what he knew of her now, she'd probably get along great with Hayner and Pence and made a mental note to introduce them to each other some time.

When the bell rang, Roxas was walking out of the room with Olette when he literally ran into someone. Olette stepped back in time but Roxas was knocked back on his rear end whereas the other person took a few steps back in alarm.

"Sorry man, I – well look who it is!"

'_Oh no_,' Roxas thought as Olette proceeded to help him up to his feet. He was hesitant too look up at who had bumped into him, and realized that he should've kept his eyes shut. It was none other than Axel with two other boys behind him, both slightly shorter than himself. And all of them, Roxas noted, were wearing black shirts with red ties, pants, and armbands. They all had different titles on them and Axel's read '_VICE-PRESIDENT_'.

"You know them Roxas?" Olette whispered huskily, and to Roxas' horror, she had a deep blush run across her nose as she looked up at Axel and his friends. He was also repulsed with himself when he couldn't help blame her. Axel wasn't too shabby and the boy that was the middle in height had long silver hair with green eyes that could rival Axel's. But his face was stony and his silver brow was quirked in slight amusement. His armband read '_PRESIDENT_' and it gave him a certain vibe of superiority even though Axel was at the front of the trio. And the other boy had long, shaggy pink hair that surrounded his tan skin. He had azure eyes that seemed to twinkle, but a smug smirk etched across his face. He was dubbed as '_SECRETARY_' from his armband.

"Unfortunately…" Roxas mumbled in response to Olette's question, slightly surprised to hear a small snicker from the second-year president. He smirked at Roxas before adverting his gaze to Olette.

"Why don't you run along…" the silver haired teen whispered to her. She literally squeaked in response as her blush grew ten-fold, uttereing a hurried goodbye before running off into the direction of her next class. Roxas gaped at how quickly he was abandoned, not paying attention to the fact he was being backed up into the wall by Axel. He jumped when he felt Axel's hot breath on his ear and almost screamed if it hadn't been for his friends looking at them intently.

"Now where were we, Roxas? You left me hanging earlier. That's not very polite…" he drawled into the blonde's ear, sending chills up Roxas' spine. He smirked at Roxas' visible reaction and was interrupted by catcalls and whistles. The smaller boy was beet red as students started to give them taunting looks and calls, all of them appearing to be a lot older then Roxas.

"Axel, you're making a scene. You can play with your boy toy later." The boy dubbed 'President' sighed in exasperation while the pink haired boy looked in repulsion at Roxas' face. His eyes seemed to be brimming with jealousy at the way Axel was handling the boy.

"Yea, let's go Axel," he breathed out, grasping his hand and wrapping his long arms around his elbow possessively. Axel looked at him affectionately before looking back at Roxas with a quick wink. He stepped back and walked back to the president with the other boy still linked to his arm, the boy looking at Roxas with a new found hate and a small victorious smirk.

"Oh well. Some other time then, Roxas!" Axel called while the three of them walked down the hall with a certain air around them. People were still catcalling and looking at the three school officers, but Roxas couldn't help but feel tainted – as if he had been diseased. It sickened him that he had accepted Axel's affection with a pleasurable chill. He should only feel like that with girls…right?

_W h y . D o . I . F e e l . T h i s . W a y ?_

* * *

Pop quiz time! First one to tell me who was Roxas' teacher might get an OC mentioned in this! xDD

But chyea... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll have some time in the weekend to update again or to at least start the rough draft, but who knows. I just hope what happened to the previous file won't happen to the next... DDD8

Review please!


	3. Who Is She?

w00t! I finally got a review! Thank you for your kind words _Little-pyro-girl_, it meant a lot to me:' D

And I shouldn't be writing more chapters at the moment because I have so many projects for school, but oh well. This story keeps on replaying in my head… x3

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I sure don't….)! Don't forget, reading and reviewing make me happy in pants! 8D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I bet I would be really rich right now if I did… ; A ;

* * *

"HA! You were man-handled again, Roxas? Man, what are you, gay or something?" Hayner laughed, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at the infuriated blonde. It was lunch, and luckily, Roxas shared the same lunch break with Hayner and Pence. He had finished telling the story how Axel and he had a small rendezvous in front of his first period. Pence, who was sympathetic, comforted him while Hayner found it out of his way to poke fun at Roxas.

"Oh shut up, Hayner," Roxas snapped, "At least someone thinks I'm cute on the first day of school." Hayner's face faltered and he frowned. His mouth opened in what looked like a sharp retort but Pence gave him an attentive look, making him shut it again and just shrug. Instead, Hayner chose to look around for people he got to know while Pence began to converse with Roxas in a consoling matter.

"Ya know, it's okay to talk about it, Roxas," he simpered and Roxas nodded in response. "And, I wouldn't judge you if you liked guys more than girls." Roxas had a small blush unfurl around his ears as Pence continued to tell him words of solace, but his mind did not linger on his friend's words. Instead, thoughts on his sexuality began to flood his brain as he stared at his bento blankly. Was he attracted to Axel? Was he still into girls? Was he gay? The thoughts swirled in his head uncomfortably and he was relieved to be distracted when Hayner cried out in shock.

"You!" he growled malevolently, looking at a trio of familiar faces.

"Feh, if it isn't the lameos! Still looking like pathetic losers." Seifer laughed, smirking smugly as Hayner grew red while Pence and Roxas just frowned at him. Seifer still seemed as rude as ever and was stilled being followed by that oaf Rai and the quiet Fuu.

"A tiger can' change its stripes, y'know!" Rai sniggered as Fuu just looked at them with her half lidded red eye. Seifer snorted as Hayner made an attempt at punching him, but Pence and Roxas were quick to restrain him while he began to snap insults at his face.

"Why don't you guys just leave?" A feminine voice called out, making the six of them turn in the direction of the voice. It had been Olette, and she was now walking over to Roxas, Pence, and Hayner while she frowned idly at Seifer and his little cronies before looking at Roxas with a smile. His face lightened slightly and Hayner seemed to calm down a bit (and oblivious to Roxas, Hayner's face flushed and his hair seemed to bristle when Olette had spoken for him).

"What, you chicken-wusses need a girl to fight your battles? How lame can you get over the summer?" Seifer laughed maliciously, but walked away from the four of them with Rai and Fuu following him closely. Pence and Roxas released Hayner at that point before looking at Olette appreciatively, Hayner still blushing as he sourly watched Seifer walk across the campus into a spot under the shade of a tree.

"Hey Roxas! I didn't know you had the same lunch break as me!" Olette replied cheerily as she introduced herself to Pence.

"Small world, right?" Roxas laughed; glad to see a friendly face. He was still beaming at Olette, even when she noticed someone beyond Roxas' gaze and when she seemed to call whom ever it was over. His face faltered when he realized she was waving more familiar faces over here, and the smiled wiped off his face when he distinguished the faces to belong to his twin's little posse.

"Roxas!" He winced upon hearing his named uttered from his twin and turned bright red from embarrassment and anger when Sora embraced him. He was still a little lump of happiness. "How's your eye, did it heal at all?"

"Oh…" Roxas had forgotten about his black eye and gingerly rubbed it. It tinged painfully, but it was only the slightest bit of discomfort to Roxas. "It's okay, I guess."

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me you met Olette already?!" Selphie Tilmitt piped up, her eyes wide with shock and delight. "Olette's my cousin! She moved over here from Twilight Town to spend more time with the family!"

"Oh joy." Roxas breathed sarcastically, but it when unnoticed when Kairi and Sora 'oh'ed at the information. They immediately swarmed to Olette and began asking her what the city was like, although Roxas didn't understand why Sora was so engrossed in the conversation since they had been to Twilight Town on several occasions.

"Oh brother, they're at it again!" Tidus sighed, earning himself a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from Selphie. "Where's Wakka when you need him?!" Roxas didn't see Wakka around the group and must've guessed he had the next break. He was a second-year, after all.

And to Roxas' dismay, he spent the entire lunch excluded from the group with Hayner and they both looked sour to begin with. Hayner, still mad over the whole confrontation with Seifer, was sitting with a childish pout on his face and his chin propped on the knuckle of his hand. Roxas was leaning back with his arms firmly crossed above his chest with an aggravated look on his face, irritated that Sora had stolen his chance for peace at his own lunch break. So it what very little time they had, Roxas sulked as the cheery voices of his company conversed animatedly until the bell sounded.

"Well I'll see you soon, Roxas!" Sora cried out and waved to his twin, being dragged by Kairi into a different direction as everyone scattered and said their goodbyes. Roxas reluctantly waved back before walking to his other class. It was Art and Roxas didn't have a clue why he was in it. He didn't draw or paint or sketch or anything else, for that matter. He showed no desire to study art or anything, but he landed an Art class. He just shrugged it off though; there was still time to get a schedule change if he didn't like the class or anything. Before he knew it, he was picking out a seat at the back of the classroom that was unattended by its teacher. It was a smart move too, seeing as he wouldn't pay attention.

Soon, more kids began to file into the room in groups, crowding around interesting posters and talking about how their day was so far. Some of the kids were incredibly tall, so Roxas assumed it was a mixed class with students who were accidentally put in the class or by sheer laziness, had failed their previous years of art. The only person that really caught his eye was a student in black and red, but he didn't recognize the person that had been with Axel from the morning.

The guy seemed unapproachable, having snake-bite piercings on his lip, about a dozen on his ear, a nose piercing, some eye brow barbells, and probably some more rings and studs hidden from his clothes. His dirty blonde hair was also interesting, since it seemed like some sort of love-child from a mohawk and mullet (brown patches of hair where his head must've been shaven). And his cobalt eyes were half lidded with boredom and the way he was standing showed he was obviously not a happy camper at this moment. Roxas' gaze lingered in time to see a small girl approach him and he instantly took interest.

The guy seemed to lighten up as well when the girl came waltzing over to him, a goofy smile planting itself on his face. The girl smiled back serenely before engaging into a conversation with the overly-pierced boy. Her hair was very blonde, and it seemed to look perfect flowing over her right shoulder. Her smile seemed so wonderful as well, her small pink lips curving tranquilly while her bright blue eyes seemed to laugh with her. She just seemed so perfect to him and he wished he could just stare at her forever when –

"Alright, everyone to their seats! The teacher's here – OI! You better put that down or you're gonna have to pay for any damages!" A stringy guy ambled into the room, with gravity-defying blonde spikes and a black tattoo etched across the left side of his face. He had a bit of a serious face, but Roxas didn't feel like he could take him seriously. Something in his voice just made him…eh…

Instantly, the groups moved to seats, with the 'perfect' girl and the boy in the black and red uniform followed closely behind. She smiled at Roxas for a moment before taking the seat next to him while the boy took the site empty next to her, blabbering on about some sort of instrument Roxas had never heard of.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Dincht and I'll be – Demyx? What the hell are you doing in my class?" The teacher cried out incredulously, making an odd face that made the class emit muffled giggles.

"I'm supposed to have Music, but the system's whack." The boy with the piercings said in disappointment. The glass gawked at him for a moment (obviously surprised by the piercings on his face) before Mr. Dincht laughed. Eyes swiveled back to the teacher and he began to explain the rules of his classroom and how some students may be moved out within the first couple of days. Roxas was pleased in knowing this but felt unsure about changing his schedule. What if this 'perfect' girl that sat next to him liked art and wanted to stay in it? Roxas seemed to be in quite a predicament…

"Pssst…" Roxas' ears perked slightly when he heard the small noise, but ignored it. "Pssst!" The noise persisted and Roxas' eyes glanced over to his right. It wasn't the girl, but the boy known as 'Demyx' that was calling him. The boy waved at him before he passed a small paper over to him, the girl leaning back slightly so Demyx's arm could pass the note over. Roxas looked at him curiously before unraveling the folded note.

_I kno u: )_

Roxas' brow knitted together and the corner of his lip twitched slightly.

_So?_

Demyx looked slightly shocked when he read the note, obviously not expecting the answer.

_So?! 'So' ur the guy Axel likes so much!_

Roxas' heart skipped a beat when he read this, feeling slightly sick to the stomach hearing Axel's name.

_I don't care._

Demyx looked up from reading the note and stuck his tongue out at Roxas. '_How surprisingly childish_…' Roxas thought, taking the note back after Demyx finished writing

_Ur so mean! I don't kno what Axel sees in a meanie-face like u: (_

_Am I supposed to be hurt by your small range of vocabulary? It's not really working._

_HEY! I am the Treasurer for 2__nd__-Years! U can't talk like that to me!_

_Watch me._

Demyx seemed ready to burst and about to stand up, but the girl whispered something to him, making him calm down slightly and pout angrily to himself. The girl just smiled understandingly before turning to Roxas with a slightly sheepish look.

"I'm sorry about Demyx. He's slightly off today because his schedule was mixed up with someone's." Her voice, even though it was low so only Roxas could hear her, was soft and calming. He fought back the blush that was trying to creep back on his face with a blank stare, nodding at the girl's small apology.

"S'okay…" He mumbled, before looking at Mr. Dincht (who was hinting to the class he liked hotdogs and would give extra credit to whomever bought him one). The girl shot him a small smile.

"I'm Naminé."

"Roxas."

'_So her name is Naminé_...'

_W h o . I s . S h e ?_

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter because it feels more like a filler chapter to me rather than an actual one. But I needed to introduce Naminé and Demyx for the next chapter or the one after that.

Besides, we got a little o' some Seifer action: D

Read and review, please!


	4. Who's That Boy?

Ack! I'm sorry for no update last week; it was a bit hectic for me because I had tons of things due during weekdays. Also, it seems this story will be more than a few chapters… Probably about 10 or so… o A oU

And if it seems that this story isn't updated much anymore, blame _Suikoden Tactics_ and high school…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Demyx and Xigbar wouldn't have faded away and would probably be in the closet doing inappropriate things to each other…

* * *

"As you all know, we are now in the need of a first-year officers. When will be the date be set for elections and advertisements?"

It was nearing the end of the school day, with students eagerly awaiting the first day of school to end so they could go socialize or tend to their unfinished business – with the exception of several students, however. Since it was the first day of school, it was mandatory that there was a student council meeting among all the officers to discuss the elections for the first years, since the previous ones were now the second-year officers.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Axel, who was sitting on the hind legs of his chair with his feet on the rectangular table, groaned indolently. He often disliked having these meetings since they always seemed to keep him after school until the late evening, but he didn't realize such things when he had ran for vice president the earlier year.

"Yes, Axel, now shut up before you get us in trouble." Riku hissed crossly before he pushed Axel's chair in to place him firmly on the ground. Axel just glared at Riku before adverting his gaze across the table at the third-year president. He shifted in his seat as he looked at the papers in front of him and back up at the other president.

"As I was saying," The elder boy, whose name was Xemnas, had a lingering gaze off distaste at Axel before he looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. Normally, it would be just the first, second, and third-years in the meeting room without a teacher or the principal to supervise their agreements. This was no exception. Hardly anyone saw Principal Ansem outside of his office since he was always occupied with financial work for the school, fundraisers, and scheduling meetings with the superintendent. "We cannot start elections too late into the year. Our schedule would be hectic and would cause problems for Principal Ansem to adjust his plans for the school year."

"How late is late considered?" Demyx mewled timidly, stiff in his seat with his hands wrestling in his lap.

"Considering that this is boss man making the decisions, late would be the end of next week." A young man belonging to the third year council chortled, scratching thoughtfully at the large scar on his left cheek. Demyx nodded briefly as he stole a glance at said person, a tinge of red erupting across his nose as if a volcano had erupted violently. The student's smile broadened at Demyx's reaction before leaning over to the young blonde next to him and whispering something mischievously. The blonde male smirked at the little whispers before looking at Demyx with interest.

"Stop heckling the second-year, Xigbar. And don't encourage him, Luxord." A short drawl came from the other end of the table. The person's golden eyes narrowed slightly at Xigbar with annoyance as he swept stray strands of blue hair from his face.

"Yea, yea, Saïx. Take the stick outta yer ass – you might be too stuck up to clean Xemnas' boots with your tongue this time." Xigbar laughed maliciously as he challenged the blue-haired man, his eye crinkling impishly at Saïx's flat expression. Small chuckles drifted among the room before Xemnas cleared his throat for order. The laughs faded immediately and all attention was restored back to Xemnas as he straightened his form in his chair.

"Refrain from such childish actions Xigbar. Saïx, allow Xigbar with his little game. And Demyx," Demyx made a small noise of surprise and went rigid in his seat. "Please relax; we're not here to harm you or anyone else." Demyx nodded sheepishly before looking back at Xigbar and twiddling his thumbs again. Riku looked at him pitifully before asking Xemnas to proceed with the meeting.

"Ah, yes. We do need to start elections immediately and I would prefer them to be done by the end of next week." A collective noise of agreement mingled around the table (while Xigbar leaned over to Luxord and whispered, "I told ya!").

"We should announce this tomorrow." Saïx began, leaning over to Xemnas and taking one of the papers stacked in front of him, his eyes scanning the sheet swiftly. Marluxia (who was idly stroking Axel's lanky hand) automatically stole Riku's paper and handed Axel a pen with floral designs on this. It was the duty of the vice presidents (Axel and Saïx in other words) to scan their superior's papers and put in small notes prior to the meeting. The secretary (Luxord and Marluxia) would record important bits of information from the meeting while the treasurers (Demyx and Xigbar) would discuss about the dates and schedules among the group.

"Pfft, as if! There's a rally scheduled tomorrow and the announcements have already been modified like a bazillion times." Xigbar challenged, leaning forward in his seat to grin cheekily at Saïx. Saïx glared malevolently while Xemnas entwined his fingers in front of his mouth in a manner that would describe him as troubled.

"What about Wednesday? There isn't anything going on, is there?" Riku asked; concerned with how tight the school schedules already were and how impossible it seemed to get anything done.

"Chances of this are very slim," Luxord sighed. "Father has plans to see the superintendent on Wednesday about some foreign exchange program."

'Father' was Principal Ansem to Luxord. '_You must be daft if you can't see the similarities_' Luxord often said when people questioned his relations with the principal. The both had the same platinum blonde hair and similar beard (although Luxord's was just beginning to thicken slightly). Although they were father and son, Luxord did not speak often about him unless necessary and when he did, it wasn't anything to kind or appraising.

"I say we totally do this shit on Thursday. We don't have the time to be lugging around, yo. Besides, I have plans for some ladies this week." Xigbar puffed his chest out in a boastful manner as the others just rolled their eyes in exasperation. Axel whispered something to Riku questioning the eye-patch-and-scar-fetish man's sexuality, loud enough for Demyx and Xigbar to hear. They both turned the same shade of scarlet while Demyx buried his reddening face in his hands and Xigbar threateningly glowered at the scarlet-haired youth.

"Thursday is available." Saïx said in a stony voice over the small snickers of Axel and Riku – though he had a small smirk plastered on his pale face. Xemnas rubbed his temple in thought at how exceeding far Thursday was in his time frame. The room went silent whenever Xemnas did this action and all the officers were standing on their toes when Xemnas' bright orange eyes looked at them all idly.

"Thursday it is. But I want all the votes counted by no later than Monday morning and the results should be announced that afternoon. This meeting is over."

They all nodded and proceeded to pack up. It was now ten minutes after school and Axel smiled at his luck.

'_I still have time to catch my little Roxas!_'

_W h y . A r e . Y o u . S o . C o w a r d l y ?_

"So I said to the guy, fucking-as-if!" Xigbar laughed as he walked with Luxord out of the meeting room. He adjusted his eye patch while Luxord took out his cell phone to text, unknown to the both of them they were being followed from Demyx at a distance. Demyx had been offered to hang out with Riku but he turned him down with a timid face. Riku merely shrugged at his decision and turned to Axel. Demyx stood there for a few more moments until he noticed Xigbar and Luxord leaving the room together, giving him a chance follow the two secretively. Or, as secretively as Demyx could, since he often tripped over his feet or brought unwanted attention to himself easily. He especially hoped that today wouldn't be one of those days where he walked into a pole stupidly or trip over someone's little dog in an attempt to admire Xigbar from a distance – which was a rare occasion in Demyx's book.

"You never cease to amaze me…" Luxord chuckled to the shorter man affectionately before pocketing his phone in his back pocket.

"Ya know it, biotch!" Xigbar grinned, pausing to do a little pose that resembled the things you would see on old '80's rock magazines. Luxord and Xigbar continued to snigger and joke loudly while Demyx continued to jump behind trees or hide behind excessively large bushes. His brows knitted together at how well the two got along and could feel a twinge of jealously as Xigbar was suddenly put into a headlock by the taller youth. He was about to pop out of the shrub of flowers he was hiding in when another person walked over to Luxord and Xigbar. Just his luck – it was another good pal of Xigbar's, Xaldin.

Demyx puffed his cheeks up in anger as he watched Xigbar tackle Xaldin and they wrestled on the grass in front of an idle crowd of Destiny High students that were still around. They laughed and cheered while Luxord took bets, leaving Demyx the only sour spectator that focused on Xigbar's toppling figure as Xaldin shouted at him angrily. He must admit, though, that Xigbar looked very attractive pinned down and laughing drunkenly as Xaldin got off of him.

It must've been obvious by now that Demyx liked Xigbar. He practically idolized the third-year treasurer and had harbored some intense feelings toward him since his first year at Destiny High. Memories of a Demyx with no piercings made the hidden boy shiver in distaste, but he could clearly remember Xigbar still gregarious and still using surfer lingo, minus a couple of gray streaks that settled in his long hair. And he could clearly remember meeting Xigbar for the first time and spazzing out in front of the second-year...

"_Whoa, dude, relax! It was only some nachos!" Xigbar said in a concerned voice, wiping the cheese off of his shirt with a napkin. He looked at Demyx's fretting figure, who had most of the damage from the nasty collision. He had cheese in his hair, making the faux-mohawk go limp as it dribbled over his forehead with the tray and some stray chips glue to his white shirt. But Demyx didn't seem to care; he was more interested in the small stain on Xigbar's shirt and was apologizing so many times that Xigbar lost count after twenty-five. Xigbar was surprised how concerned Demyx seemed when he was the one who should be apologized to, since Xaldin had pushed him roughly into the innocent first-year._

"_I'm so sorry! I'm really stupid – I didn't know you were – I'll buy you some more, okay?!" Demyx cried hastily, dabbing his own napkin at the small imperfection on Xigbar's shirt. Xigbar snorted and gently pushed Demyx away, who seemed on the verge of tears._

"_Dude, chill out, it's not your fault! Sorry for the mess in your hair, okay?" Demyx blinked blankly at Xigbar before running a hand through is hair. He stopped stiffly before pulling it back with strings of cheese connecting his fingers to his scalp. He grimaced and people around them made small noises of disgust. Demyx's eyes got glassy again and he flushed terribly, but Xigbar quickly rebounded and put an arm around him._

"_Whoa, whoa! We can totally fix that do up! And I'm pretty sure I still got an extra shirt in my locker," he replied hopefully at Demyx. The younger boy seemed to lighten up greatly at this and Xigbar grinned toothily at him, leading him in the direction to his lockers…_

Demyx smiled faintly at the sweet memory when he was suddenly pushed further into the shrub with what felt like the bottom of someone's shoe. He yelped abruptly and tried to untangle himself from the branches of the bush hurriedly while the person owning the shoe snickered awfully like Axel.

"So that's where you've been hiding Demyx? Trying to steal a glance at oh-so-wonderful-Xigbar?"

"How pathetic, wouldn't you agree, Axel-kun?"

"Lay off him you too!"

Demyx's pride had been broken and he reluctantly took an outstretched hand to help him out. It was Riku and he had the decency to brush off the stray leaves and dirt on his hair while Axel laughed with Marluxia simpering at him sweetly.

"You guys are so rotten…" he mumbled spitefully and turned on his heel to go join the group still crowding around Xigbar and Xaldin. Riku glowered at Axel while he tried to look innocent with Marluxia glued to his arm and frowning after Demyx.

"He really needs to show so back bone!" Marluxia complained whilst trailing behind the still angry Demyx. "I mean, how will he ever impress Xigbar if he keeps on being a whiny coward?" Axel shrugged and Riku rolled his eyes at Marluxia's offensive but truthful words. Marluxia opened his mouth to continue on with Demyx's pushy attitude when Axel suddenly wriggled away from his grasp and jogged over to the group that was still cheering for Xigbar and Xaldin to continue wrestling. Marluxia was astonished when he saw Axel head straight toward a blonde boy in the crowd, and he grinded his teeth together when he recognized the small boy to be the one Axel ran into during passing period.

"What does Axel thing he's doing – associating himself with such…such…riff-raff!" he howled in exacerbation, stomping his foot to the ground and walking hurriedly to Axel's crooning figure. Riku followed against his own will and knew Axel was just in for one of Marluxia's heated arguments. When he caught up to them, Marluxia was already engaging a surprised Axel into a yelling fit about how they should be committed (even when they weren't going out), Axel beginning to glower in frustration while Roxas tried to blend into the crowd that was beginning to focus on them instead of Xigbar and Xaldin. Riku was about to break them up when someone caught his gaze with amazingly blue eyes. He took a double-take and reestablished a stare with a smaller boy then him. He had a face that still seemed to have baby fat and full lips that almost made him look like a girl with those big cerulean eyes. But the spiky hair and his slightly angular shoulders gave him more of a boyish image and lingered away from the ideas of him being a female cross-dresser. Riku blinked and the boy blinked. And when the boy realized what was going on, he looked away timidly with his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"…re a man-whore! Always ready to hump the next living thing that walks past you!"

"And you're a controlling little fairy who keeps on insisting we're an item!"

Riku was quickly brought back to reality and looked back at the angry pair of teens that were in each other's faces dangerously, both attempting to intimidate the other to back off. A hand combed through his hair tiredly and Riku wondered why he hung out with the two in the first place.

_W h o ' s . T h a t . B o y ?

* * *

_

Alright… Sort of a chapter to introduce the rest of the student council and to start the relationship between Riku & Sora and Xigbar & Demyx. I'll also start putting in chapter ratings, pairings, and genres just to warn you guys. I'll start putting in sidenotes at the end of the chapter: O

Sorry for no update (and a late one too because of my wonky internet) again! I'll try and not let it happen!

And don't forget to review or I won't update on purpose! D8


End file.
